Not So Happy Valentine's Day
by theangelofthur2day2agemiinii
Summary: Jenny wants revenge and runs into Harry Warden. You find out what really happened down at the mine. Quick One-Shot.  Course language and a really gory scene ahead.


**A/N: I HATE Valentine's day. Everything always happens to ME this day. And so does Harry Warden. See the connection? And yes this is THE Harry Warden, not the wanna-be killer that it turns out to be at the end. No, it's the real Harry. Based on the original film from 1981. This is what I honestly really think is what happened down at the mine. Not word for word, but just the consept. Because nobody gets THAT crazy without something deeper happening to him. Little one shot I've had on my mind sence I've woken up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Warden, or My Bloody Valentine, just Jenny.**

Jennifer pased back and forth in the old mine, thinking of ways for revenge. She huffed and growled under her breath and cursed out loud when she realized that her idea only made sence in a _Tom and Jerry _or old _Looney Tones _cartoon. And right now, she was feeling like a certian cyote.

"Ugh! Fuck that! I don't even know where to GET itching powder, let alone one that will actually work!" She picked up a good sized rock and hurled it deep into the dark path leading to the abandoned section. She knew the whole place by heart. She would sneak down here bright and early in the morning to explore. She hated that girls couldn't work in the mine. She could swing a pick ax and worked twice as hard than anybody else in Valentine! "Who the hell even named this stupid town!" _'Ok mabe I can ruin her room some how. I do have some stink bombs. Ya those might work! Oh a skunk! Even better! They're always up by the woods, I'll just need some gear so I won't smell terrible afterwards..." _And with that she light up the notebook in her hands with her flashlight-helmet thing she borrowed from the equptment room. She scribble down everything she would need, and where she would get them. Then on the other side of that page she began to scribble what her gear should look like. She couldn't make any connection. She growled again and pitched a rock down the tunnel again. She turned suddenly and saw a man in a full body miners suit towering over her, his pick axe raised. She inctictively screamed and yanked at the hose running down the base of the mask, causing it to strech and snap back when released. The man fell on his back stunned, accidently dropping his pick axe.

"Holy crap you're Harry Warden ain't ya! Oh sick dude we all thought you were dead! Wait why are you here anyways?" Harry frowned _'Why do they always assume I'm dead?' _He knew nobody would understand his muffled voice under the mask, and there was no way in hell he would be stupid enough to take it off, so he wrote in the dirt. _'Well either way this aughta scare them in the morning tommrow.' _He placed his finger on the dirt and dragged it across the soft loose eath under them. He finished and looked up at the small stranger tilting he head trying to read his hand writing.

"There's a Valentine's day party,  
>and they'll all be sorry.<br>The first to go is you,  
>but don't worry the others will be dead soon to." She read then quckly reacted by picking up his dropped axe and raising it over her head threating to use it. "Hey hey hey! Relax! I'm on your damn side! Granted my meathods are a little less harsh but still." Harry tilted his head. He has never heard of a teenage girl living in Valentine to hate today. He was a bit shocked. He slowly writes in the dirt again.<p>

"Why don't you like Valentine's day? Well I'll tell ya why Mister Warden. every stinkin' year something happens to me! Last year I nearly broke my back working for months in advance to try to get this girl I was going out with a some stupid giant teddy bear right? Well what happens is, I give it to her and what does she do? Breaks up with me by the end of the day because she thinks I don't find her 'important' enough. Then she starts going out with the school slut." She says as she does air quotes with the word 'important'. To Harry it looked like she was clawing someome's eyes out. "And this year,"-she continues-"I get dragged along to help set up the dance, which I did not even want to go to mind you, I just like to decorate stuff. Then when I finally get there in time, to ya know say hi and hang out a little because there was absalutly nothing else to do in this town, I get the boot because I didn't 'help out enought' even thought I literally decorated the place while the rest were probably in the freezer having sex." By this time Harry was already standing, brushing himself off. He doges a rock that goes sailing his way. "So why do you hate Valentine's day? I mean you did just almost kill be just because of some stupid party."

Harry didn't really feel like writing his whole story out. He unscrewed the hose, making it easier to understand him. He leaned up agianst the jagged rock wall and Jenny sat down on the pick axe. Harry sighed and told her his whole story from being trapped in the mine, surviving by eating human flesh, escaping from the mental hospital he was sent to when found, and killing the two supor visors who were too stupid to wait a bit more and caused the whole mess in the first place. He turned and gasped silently, his eyes wide with suprise. He was expcting for the young lady to me running away, or trying to kill him with the pick axe, or atleast emptying her stomach in a corner somewhere. Instead she was looking at him, her eye brows pushed together contomplating the whole story.

"Well by my understanding they desirved to die. But shame on you, you should have buried them alive and kill the survivor outta that. They died too fast the way you killed them. Or they should have atleast been alive when extracting their heart. Which was a really good touch by the way. So quick question, how does human taste like?"

"Suprisingly like chicken, even if it was raw. But not really as good as chicken makes it sound, it's just a good thing to compair it to." He began to remember the deadful day of his first bite. It was one of his closest friends that died first. They had known eachother sence they were six. He and the other's had no choice. The man was already dead through no fault of their own. He had gotten an untreatable head wound during the cave in. Harry remembered him shivering and his screams of pain from his pounding headaches, him praying to anybody who happen to be listen. He remembered sitting by his friend telling childhood memories. They would laugh together, forgetting the situation they were in momentarly. Harry remembered the look of fear slowly glazing his friend's eyes. The real trouble came when his friend slipped into what he guessed was a coma. The others were getting more hysterical and dehumanized by the minute. Harry himself was also losing it, but he had to protect his friend no matter what. He held his friend close to him wrapped up in blankets, protecting his unresposive body. The other miners were attacking Harry for the body, in hopes of a meal, but he wouldn't listen to their hunger filled voice of reasoning, or his own for that matter. He stayed awake day and night to gard the breathing corpse. He watched the other three as they sat the opposite side of him. They watched his every move, waiting for him to sleep. Harry was stronger than the others, which is why he was able to keep them away. He rocked his friend back and forth whispering more joyful memories. He hoped that his friend was atleast happy in his unwakeable slumber. Then came that moment he was dreading. The body went completely limp in his arms. He stopped breathing all together, and the gash on his head stopped bleeding. Harry began slapping his friend, not accepting what just happened. The other's were quick to react to his sudden break down. Two tackled and pinned him to the ground while the 'leader' of the three searched Harry untill he found what he was looking for, a jagged knife Harry kept on his person. The two held down the strugging Harry with great force. All in all, Harry was tired. He felt as if he could fall asleep and never wake again. But at this moment his eyes were glued to the image happening before him. Watching the small knife being raised and drawn down to his sleeping friend's chest. Still no bleeding. It all seemed to surreal and too nightmareish to be true. He wondered at this point of he was even awake. He smelled the rotting insides, and felt the suddle heat from the body. Tears were cascading down his face, but he did not dare make a sound. _"How about the first bite goes to the one and only Harry Warden? What do ya say boys? For making us wait so god damn long." _He remembered the bony man say to the followers. He suddenly had the face and hands of the grim reaper, but with more skin. He watched as the man cut out the heart of his friend. He walked over to Harry with the bloody heart in his hand, shoving it in his face. Harry refused to open up. The skeleton had started to get annoyed and kicked Harry on the side of his head. He screamed momentairy, only to have a heart shoved into his mouth, then being gagged and forced to eat it. _"Happy Valentine's day Warden!" _He was forced to sit and watch as his friend was devored before his very eyes. He had been tied up, hand behind his back and feet bound together, at the moment. He wanted to look away, but his eyes were plastered to the actions being done before him. He had swallowed the heart in chunks, keeping it away from his tastebuds. The three had fallen asleep and Harry had taken the time to get out of his bindings and untie his feet. He found a pick axe he had hidden and easily killed the three cannibals. He smiled and looked over to the mass of meat, blood, and bone on the floor. _"I promise you Jimmy. I will have revenge. If they forget about what happened to you, they will sure as hell remember me!"_ He devoured one of the three men's arms. He had gotten through 2 bodies and was feeling healthier. But he did not sleep. He felt as if his life would rewinde and he would have to experience it all over again. He needed revenge first. Only after and not a second before. He blamed himself. If he had been stronger he would have woken him up. There was nothing he could do...

"Oh my god I got it!" Jenny said loudly, her voice bouncing off of the walls and travling down the never ending darkness. Harry jumped being pulled out of thought so quickly. He looked at her, his chest pumping up and down like a rollar coaster. She turned to him. "Harry do you know where the party is even being held?" He shook his head no. "Well if I tell you where, you have to promise to kill some spesific people, then who ever else you damn well please. Deal?" He nodded his head suprised and took a post-it note with a list of names on them. He shook his head and laughed in disbelief. This girl obviously has her own problems. And he will find out soon, but not now.

Yep, Harry deffantly hates Valentine's day, but this year is going to start out ok.


End file.
